moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 4
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 4 is a animated musical adventure feature and the fourth film in SpongeBob SquarePants film series. It stars Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Carolyn Lawrence, Scarlett Johansson, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Doug Lawrence, Jill Talley, Mary Jo Catlett, Lori Alan, Stephen Stanton, Kerry Shale, Jeffrey Tambor and Alec Baldwin. This is the first time Gregor F. Narholz composes music for a SpongeBob SquarePants movie since 2004 and the first time Jeffrey Tambor, Scarlett Johansson and Alec Baldwin voice King Neptune, Princess Mindy and Dennis since 2004. Premise SpongeBob SquarePants follows a day in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom, where the citizens have just learned that a nearby volcano named Mount Humongous will erupt at sundown the next day. Amid the antics and fantasies of the community over the ensuing 24 hours, SpongeBob takes it upon himself to save the day and rescue his city from certain destruction. Plot In the opening number ("Bikini Bottom Day"), SpongeBob awakens and happily welcomes the day with his pet snail, Gary. He then walks onto the streets of Bikini Bottom and greets various friends (including his best friend Patrick, his next-door neighbor Squidward, and even his boating school teacher Mrs. Puff) as he walks to his workplace, the Krusty Krab. At work, SpongeBob's boss, Mr. Krabs, tells his teenage sperm whale daughter, Pearl, that she will own the restaurant one day. Pearl, however, does not seem interested in the idea. SpongeBob hints that he would be happy to run the restaurant later on, but Mr. Krabs and Squidward laugh at the idea. Krabs tells SpongeBob that "he's just a simple sponge" and could not handle the position. The day continues uneventfully, until there is suddenly a violent tremor that rocks the entire town. Squidward wonders if this is something they should worry about. The Krusty Krab is forced to close down for the day after the mayor of Bikini Bottom announces that all citizens should return to their homes. SpongeBob decides to visit Patrick instead. Patrick is upset over the emergency and Mindy leaving, so SpongeBob tries to cheer him up by listing activities they can do together and reiterating that they are best friends forever ("BFF"). The cheerful mood does not last long, as anchorman Perch Perkins soon appears on Patrick's television to give a dire report about the cause of the tremor from earlier ("No Control"). A nearby volcano is about to erupt, and it could spell doom for the entire town of Bikini Bottom. The town's residents take to the streets, demanding answers and solutions from the mayor, but all she can do is offer threat level color codes and vague information. With the town in a panic over the impending doom, married villains Plankton and Karen try to use the situation to their advantage. Plankton tries to convince the mayor and the townspeople to enter a vessel, saying that it will take them away from the volcano; once the residents are inside, he and Karen plan to hypnotize them into liking the chum that they serve at the Chum Bucket restaurant. Plankton explains his escape plan to the people ("When the Going Gets Tough"), without revealing his intention to hypnotize them. Patrick meets Floyd and Lloyd. Floyd and Lloyd apologize to Patrick for making fun of him and SpongeBob, Patrick helps Floyd and Lloyd get to the hospital. Patrick reunites with Mindy. Patrick says that he misses Mindy, Mindy says the exact same thing. Mindy shows off SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy her late grandfather's pictures of what he did, SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy cheer up Mindy by having fun. Meanwhile, Plankton and Karen are at the Chum Bucket, discussing about Plankton's plan. Dennis is back in Bikini Bottom, survived getting hit by a sailboat, returns to Plankton. Plankton says that he haven't heard about Dennis in years, then Plankton tells Dennis to step on SpongeBob and Patrick again, but this time with Sandy and Mindy ("Exterminating Is Fun"). The people of Bikini Bottom support Plankton's plan, except for Mr. Krabs and Mindy, who suspects that Plankton is up to no good as usual. However, the town does not have the money to pay for the vessel to carry them to safety. Someone suggests they hold a last minute music concert to raise money for the transport. Squidward immediately has dreams of getting to perform the one-man show he has been working on, but he is immediately shouted down. Instead, Pearl suggests that they bring in the most famous rock band under the sea, the Electric Skates. Everyone backs this idea, and Squidward is named manager of the event rather than a performer. As for SpongeBob, he is against the idea of leaving town, and since Bikini Bottom is their home, he believes they should fight to save it. SpongeBob thinks back on Mr. Krabs' words from earlier that day, and wonders in song if he could really save the town ("Just a Simple Sponge"). He decides that he can think of a way to save the town with the help of his best friends, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks and Princess Mindy, especially since Patrick is big and strong and Sandy and Mindy are smart. Together, the four could build a device that could stop the volcano. He rushes off to find his friends while the various townspeople are shown to handle the crisis in their own unique ways. Mr. Krabs, for example, decides to see the disaster as a money-making opportunity, holding an "apocalypse sale" on his signature fast food dish, Krabby Patties. Pearl worries about her father's obsession with money, believing that it overshadows his care for her ("Daddy Knows Best"). Meanwhile, SpongeBob has convinced Patrick, Sandy and Mindy that they should team up, climb the volcano, and stop it from erupting with an invention Sandy will build. Sandy and Mindy have smarts and Patrick has strength, but SpongeBob does not know what he can contribute. Regardless, the four friends are determined to succeed ("Hero Is My Middle Name"). Before they can set their plan into motion, however, a group of cultist sardines show up, wanting to speak to Patrick. They had heard him speak at the town meeting about what to do to save the town, and have found wisdom in his simple and often slow-witted thoughts. The sardines want to make Patrick their new guru, and will follow his every command ("Super Star Sea Savior"). Patrick likes the idea of people following him and decides to back out of SpongeBob's plan so that he can bask in self-glory. This angers SpongeBob, and the two friends have a talk about SpongeBob's plan, ending their "BFF" status. After SpongeBob leaves, Sandy and Mindy try to cheer up SpongeBob, reminding him that things are bound to be okay. The entire gang sings about their personal thoughts and feelings about the impending disaster, and what tomorrow will bring ("Tomorrow Is"). SpongeBob wakes up once again, and greeting the day ("Bikini Bottom Day (Reprise 1)"). Today, however, is the day the volcano is expected to erupt, so it is not particularly a cheerful morning. As SpongeBob heads into town, he finds that the streets have fallen into anarchy and chaos, with the mayor appearing to employ a dictator-like rule over the people. Additionally, an angry mob, led by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, are searching for Sandy, as they blame her for the volcano (they are under the assumption that she knows much about volcanoes due to her scientific achievements). Sandy is able to hide from the angry mob, and when they are gone, she shows SpongeBob the device she has invented that will hopefully stop the eruption. It is a bomb-like device she calls the Eruptor Interrupter. They hope to successfully climb the volcano, throw it inside, and save the town. The two begin their journey up the mountain, and there are many signs warning them of danger. However, they both press on, not letting anything stand in their way. Mindy talks to her family, saying that she can stop a volcano from erupting. King Neptune thinks it is a joke that Mindy is talking about. King Neptune tells Mindy that she is too young to stop a volcano from erupting ("Daddy Knows Best (Reprise)"). Meanwhile, the Electric Skates rock band finally arrives. As their fans cheer them on, they perform their signature song ("Bikini Bottom Boogie") while skating around the stage. When they are done, Squidward asks if he may perform with them as an opening act. In return for a part, the band asks Squidward to get them an extremely long list of luxury items. Squidward is determined to find each item so that he can perform in front of all of Bikini Bottom. As for SpongeBob and Sandy, they are making their way up the mountain, but not without great difficulty. Sandy tries to lift their spirits by reminding them of what they have learned in karate class about never giving up, and does her best to keep their spirits up ("Chop to the Top"). When they stop to rest, SpongeBob cannot help but think of how he misses Patrick and wishes that he was there to help them. Down below in town, Patrick is finding life as a guru unexciting, and he misses SpongeBob as well ("(I Guess) I Miss You"). Patrick leaves his followers behind, rushing off to catch up with SpongeBob and Sandy. Meanwhile, Squidward has succeeded in obtaining all but one of the items on the Electric Skates' list. Despite this impressive feat, the band goes back on their word and refuses to let him perform. Before leaving, the Electric Skates call Squidward a loser and decide not to perform at the concert. Now alone, Squidward insists that he is not a loser, as so many people seem to think. This brings about a fantasy sequence in which Squidward performs a show-stopping song and tap dance number with a back up chorus ("I'm Not a Loser"). Back on the mountain, SpongeBob and Sandy are experiencing even more difficulty as they get closer to the peak. At one point, the two friends find themselves separated when SpongeBob falls through a crack in the mountain. They reunite, but are threatened to be torn apart once again when SpongeBob starts to fall. In the nick of time, Patrick and Mindy arrive, Patrick is wearing a jet pack (an invention of Sandy's), and saves his best friend from falling. The two renew their Best Friends Forever status, and the four continue to make their way up the mountain. While SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Mindy make their way the up the mountain, SpongeBob and Patrick reunite with Dennis. Dennis is about to get revenge on SpongeBob and Patrick again, but gets hit by barrels. When they finally reach the top of the volcano, neither Sandy, Patrick nor Mindy can make it to the rim where they need to throw the device in to stop the eruption. They turn to SpongeBob, who doubts if he can help, since he doesn't have any special skills like his friends ("Just a Simple Sponge Reprise"). They remind him that it has been SpongeBob's cheerful determination and optimism that has gotten them this far, and that his purpose in the team is to keep morale high. With new determination, SpongeBob takes the Eruptor Interrupter and makes his way to the very rim, throwing it in. The volcano is not expected to erupt for another seven minutes, so they will have to wait until then to see if their plan worked. They head back down the mountain to tell their friends what has happened. Back in Bikini Bottom, the entire city is in anarchy, with everyone turning against everyone else, blaming each another for what is about to happen. The band is gone, so there will be no concert and no vessel for which to escape. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Mindy see the citizens' frantic panicking and try to calm everyone down. The four tell them that whatever happens, Bikini Bottom is their home, and they have each other. SpongeBob tries to lift everyone's spirits with his signature song ("Best Day Ever"), and it seems to work. Finally, the time has come for the volcano to erupt, and everyone braces for their deaths. The time passes without an eruption, signaling that the Eruptor Interrupter has worked. With Bikini Bottom safe, everyone decides that they should celebrate by having a new concert. Since there is no longer a band, they decide to make their own music. Before they have a new concert, Plankton, Karen and Dennis argue about their defeat, Plankton yells that the volcano was his scheme all along. Plankton, Karen and Dennis are sent to jail by King Neptune. Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Patchy the Pirate, Harold SquarePants, French Narrator and the Dirty Bubble * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Scarlett Johansson as Princess Mindy * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles and Purple Doctorfish * Clancy Brown as Mr. Eugene H. Krabs * Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Johnny Elaine, Fred, Earl Cheeks and Lloyd * Jill Talley as Karen Plankton * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff * Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs * Stephen Stanton as Mermaid Man * Kerry Shale as Barnacle Boy * Jeffrey Tambor as King Neptune * Alec Baldwin as Dennis * Aaron Springer as Potty the Parrot * Dee Bradley Baker as Squilliam Fancyson, Perch Perkins, Bubble Bass, Kevin C. Cucumber, Phil, Sandals and Floyd * Sirena Irwin as Margaret SquarePants, Betsy Krabs and Squilvia * Brian Doyle-Murray as the Flying Dutchman * John Rhys-Davies as Man Ray * Victoria Beckham as Queen Amphitrite * Sebastian Bach as Prince Triton * Brad Abrell as Bubble Buddy * Dennis Quad as Grandpa Redbeard * Carlos Alazraqui as Scooter * Thomas F. Wilson as Flats the Flounder and Victor Trivia * Before the movie released, more LEGO SpongeBob sets based on the first movie started appearing worldwide, and the characters have improvements. For example, SpongeBob has white sleeves and has med-legs. LEGO The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie sets * The Krusty Krab 2 (Includes: SpongeBob (shocked look), King Neptune, Mr. Krabs (scared look) and Princess Mindy) * Gas Station (Includes: SpongeBob (frowning), Patrick (frowning), Floyd and Lloyd) * The Thug Tug (Includes: SpongeBob (scared look), Patrick (frowning) and Victor) * Plankton's Hitman (Includes: Plankton and Dennis) * The Ice Cream Monster (Includes: SpongeBob (scared look), Patrick (frowning) and the Frogfish) * Goofy Goober ROCK! (Includes: SpongeBob (music wizard), Patrick, Princess Mindy, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, (frozen) and King Neptune Songs # "Bikini Bottom Day" - SpongeBob and Company # "BFF" - SpongeBob and Patrick # "No Control" - Perch Perkins and Company # "When the Going Gets Tough" - Plankton, Karen and Company # "Exterminating Is Fun" - Dennis and Plankton # "(Just a) Simple Sponge" - SpongeBob and Ensemble # "Daddy Knows Best" - Mr. Krabs and Pearl # "Hero Is My Middle Name" SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Mindy # "Super Sea Star Savior" - Patrick and Sardines # "Tomorrow Is" - Company # "Bikini Bottom Day (Reprise 1)" - SpongeBob and Gary # "Daddy Knows Best (Reprise)" - King Neptune and Mindy # "Bikini Bottom Boogie" - The Electric Skates and Ensemble # "Chop to the Top" - SpongeBob and Sandy # "(I Guess I) Miss You" - SpongeBob and Patrick # "I'm Not a Loser" - Squidward and Sea Anemones # "(Just a) Simple Sponge (Reprise)" - SpongeBob # "Best Day Ever" - SpongeBob and Company Category:Nickelodeon Movies